Naruto: sinnoh pokemon adventures
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: Naru/Saku and Sasu/Saku! its a love triange. Naruto gets ready to become the sinnoh champion, but to do that he must win badges all around Sinnoh. Plus battles difficult challenges along the way. Also he is scaried that the only person cares about him is drifting away tolds another guy. Can Naruto have what it takes to become champion while keeping his girl with him on this journey
1. Chapter 1: A month early Pokemon

Naruto X Pokémon crossover

Hey this is my first fanfiction story and I'm knew at this so don't pester me for not understanding how this works. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Everyone thinks that Twinleaf town was just your average town just for of people and trainers. What everyone now knows is that that sinnoh champion Minato Namikaze lives there along with his wife Kushina and son Naruto. Minato has been champion ever since Naruto had been born. Naruto was told how great his dad was when he was tucked into bed by his mother. The reason being is that his father Minato was never really home.

Naruto has lived in Twinleaf Town his whole life and never left except when he goes to study under Professor Iruka in Sandgem Town. He was always alone because truth be told Minato never announced that he had a son. Naruto knew the reason why for if people knew that the champion had a son than naruto would mobbed by fan girls and bullied by other kids that hated his dad. Even if His father was the champion of Sinnoh people hated him because he had been champion for twelve years.

Naruto didn't realy had any friends because he couldn't say his last name was Namikaze until he was a pokemon trainer like his father. The other kids thought he has a nobody because they didn't know his last name, so they just ignored him. The only person that he had as a friend was Sakura Haruno because just like him the kids picked on her for her giant size forehead, which Naruto thought was really cute. The two had been friends every since Naruto helped Sakura get away from some bullies that were making fun of her forehead. They became freinds since they were four years old.

For Sakura and Naruto it was time leave and go visit Professor Iruka for their daily lessons. Most future trainers and cordinators studied at home. However, Professor Iruka knew who Naruto's father was and wanted to help Naruto learn about pokemon when he became a trainer. As soon as Professor Iruka told Naruto that he wanted to teach him about how to become a trainer Naruto was thrilled. However, the happiness died down when he thought about Sakura and how he was going to be away from her. When he told Professor Iruka that he would only agree to it if his best friend Sakura Haruno would be taught as well. Iruka was shocked at first agreed to it and teach Sakura how to be a cordinator. When Naruto told Sakura about it she was so excited that Naruto was being crushed in a big hug.

There daily studies include the pokemon that lived in sinnoh, myth and legends, what types of pokemon and moves there were, know about medication and berries, how to cook poffins, and learn to work a pokeball and pokedex. They even got a chance to do a few practise battles with pokemon that Professor Iruka had in his lab. Sakura was good at remembering everything that came from books and cooking poffins, and was okay in battles. Naruto remember all the basic from his studies, cooking poffins was justas good as Sakura, but when it came to battle Naruto knew what he was doing because most of his besides hanging with Sakura was studing up on all the pokemon and learn all that the moves that each pokemon could leaarn. Needless to say he could come up with stragies that know one thought possible.

Today was a special day through because Iruka was finally going to give them their birthday present. Iruka Said that he had forgotten about it and told them that he would give it to them one month before they became a trainer and a cordinator. For both Naruto and Sakura them being happy was a understatment, they we extremely happy about finally getting their birthday present from besides that Naruto and Sakura were on there way to Professor Iruka's Lab.

On the road to Sandgem Town from Twinleaf Town Sakura was wondering what the present that Profeesor Iruka was going to give them. "Hey Naruto do you have any idea what Professor Iruka is going to give us as a present" said Sakura.

"No Sakura I don't and to be honest I had a hard time sleeping because I was wondering the same thing" said Naruto.

"What do you do you think it is" said Sakura. For she was not getting any sleep over it either. "Maybe its a pokemon because of al the effort that we put into our studies" said Naruto, which got him a slap over the head by Sakura does that when Naruto says or comments on something stupid. "You idiot Professor Iruka wouldn't do that it's unfair for the other trainers and cordinators that will get their pokemon" scolded Sakura.

On their way to Sandgem they see Professor Iruka holding briefcase and standing in the middle of the crossroad going to Sandgem Town and Lake Verity waiting for them. Both Sakura and Naruto were confused to as why their teacher was waiting for them. "Good moring Naruto, Sakura" said a happy Iruka.

"Good morning Professor Iruka what are you doing here" ask a confused Naruto and Sakura.

"Well," said Profeesor Iruka "Today is the day I'm going to give you both your presents and I thought that we could go to Lake Verity today because it is such a nice day out today."

Both Naruto and Sakura were both happy because is said to hold a legendary pokemon by the name of Mesprit. Whenever they went to to Lake Verity Sakura always heard the sound of a pokemon, but could never identify what pokemon it belonged to, so she thought it was Mesprit. Naruto and Iruka on the other hand didn't hear a thing. Naruto was always has to go their because before he was friends with Sakura he made friends with a pokemon there, but it wasn't Mesprit.

"So are you guys ready?" said Professor Iruka to the children which gave a excited nod, "Alright then then lets go."

It was a five minute walk to Lake Verity, which was a lot closer then Sandgem Town for it was a ten minute walk to get to town. As soon as Professor Iruka, Naruto, and Sakura got there they to the edge of the lake and while once again Iruka told them about the legend for the millionth time. When he was done telling the legend he put in front of him the briefcase that he brought with him and said "Are you guys ready for your present."

Sakura gave a happy nod while Naruto was nodding repeatedly for he was filled with excitment. When Professor Iruka opened up the brief case three pokeballs went rolling around the breifcase. As soon as Sakur and Naruto saw them they were shock for what they saw before them. Iruka finally broke the silence by saying "I know what you guys are thinking and yes each of these three pokeballs has pokemon that will be your starter pokemon."

If Naruto and Sakura eyes got any wider then their eyes would fall right out. They just couldn't believe what they just heard come out of their teachers month. Then all of a sudden Sakura was rubbing the spot that she slapped Naruto on the head. While Sakura was doing this Naruto was growing a pink blush on his face from Sakura rubbing his head. Sakura only did this she slaps Naruto, but later finds out he was right. Sakura was embarrised every time this happened and felt guilty about it. However, like always Naruto quickly forgave her because he hated it more when Sakura was sad, guilty or miserable.

After two minutes of rubbing and forgiveness, Iruka told them they both get to choose one of the three pokeballs and had the remaining month to train that pokemon before they started on their journey. Both Naruto and sakura nodded and looked down at the three balls. Naruto being who he was said 'ladies first' being the gentleman he grew up to be because of his mother's wayon how a young boy should act. Sakura said "Thank you Naruto" and slowly picked up the pokeball that was on the right side of the brief case. After Sakura picked up her ball up Naruto reached in and picked up the pokeball that was in the middle of the briefcase.

Iruka not sure what pokemon they got because they were rolling around in the briefcase so much asked them to release the pokemon that was inside the pokeball they had chosen. Both Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and gave the other person a nod and middle button i the middle of the ball, which made it largen and threw them into the air and shout their pokemon releae cry.

"Pokemon(name of pokemon) Spotlight" said Sakura while Naruto called out "Pokemon(name of pokemon) Battle Time" as both both pokemalls opened up and showed themselves.

Naruto's pokemon was Chimchar while Sakure's pokemon was Piplup. Both pokemon lookedat the trainer that released them and gave a smile to their respected trainer.

'Chimchar' said Chimchar

'Pip Piplup' said Piplup

Iruka seeing the poke said "Alright then looks like Naruto partner is chimchar, while Sakura's partner is Piplup which looks good from my point of view, so that would me that the Turtwig is going to the trainer in Veilstone City.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at their teacher with confusion in thier eyes, while he explained that this trainer has been learning about pokemon from his older brother and gets to the pokemon in the briefcase.

After thirty minutes at getting to know their pokemon Naruto and Sakura became friends rather quickly which amazed Iruka because it would have taken a few days for thw pokemon to understand their trainer. Just when they were about to leave, several Starly swooped down and starting attacking for know reason at all. Iruka once out of the line of fire called out to Naruto and Sakura saying "Naruto! Sakura! Use your pokemon to fight off these wild Starly"

As soon as Naruto and Sakura got the chance they both shouted "Chimchar/Piplup use ember/bubble" while still trying to avoid the starly.

'Chimchar' said Chimchar using its ember hit a couple of starly.

'Piplup lup' said Piplup shooting bubbles every direction traping and making contact with a few starly.

After a few minutes nine Starly were down, while three Starly remained in the air circling Chimchar and Piplup. Both Naruto and Sakura saw that their partners were exhausted from holding off the wild Starly.

Iruak was to far away from the briefcase to call on Turtwig to help out. Suddenly, one of the Starly left the group and headed straight for Sarura. Iruka seeing this called out "Sakura WATCH OUT".

Sakura seeing the bird charging at her braced for the impact while closing her eyes. Then she heard a voice coming tolds her yelling "SAKURA". Opening her eyes she sees the Starly hitting the wrong target for just in the last second Naruto jumps in and intercepts the attack and is being sent into Lake Verity. Sakura seeing this follows Naruto as he slams into the lake while she is Screaming "NO NARUTO".

Sakura was about to dive in after him when she hears Iruak yelling at hear "Sakura behind you". As she turns around she sees the Starly from before making a second attempt. However, just before the attack could land a spray of water shoots out of the lake hits the Starly sending it flying next to the other injuried Starlys. Turning aroung she finds Naruto riding on top of a pokemon coming to the shore.

Racing out of the water Naruto and the pokemon he became friends with rush next to Sakura. Sakura seeing the pokemon close up finds it to be a Buizel, but gets confused for Buizel don't live around here. Snapping out of her train of thought she hears Naruto giving a command to the pokemon.

"Buizel focus on the Starly circling overhead use water gun to shoot them down" order Naruto. Buizel doing as it had been told focused its eyes on the two remaining starly and fires a water gun at both of them making contact. After Buizel's water gun hit the two remaing Starly the result being that all the wild Starly took off seeing that could not win in this fight.

Once the the Starly took off Professor came over and congrulated themon fending off the Starly. Then Iruka turned to the mysterious Buizel thar Naruto command very well like they have done this before. Now turning to Naruto asked "Naruto do you know this Buizel and if so how?"

Naruto answered "Buizel and I have been friends since I fell into Lake Verity when I was three. It was a time that My mother and I came here to have picnic. My mother thinks Buizel came to train because when I came back the next day I found Buizel training in the water and on land. I come to visit Buizel every month ans ask if it wanted to my pokemon when I became a trainer, and Buizel just nodded sealing the deal."

Sakura was happy that Naruto made a friend even if it was a pokemon and Iruka understood and a little shocked that Naruto was friends with a wild pokemon, but happy none the less.

Thinking it was time to go Iruka , Naruto, and Sakura deciding it was time to leave left. Naruto said good-bye to Buizel, while pokemon waved bye and dived back into the lake.

Getting to the Crossroad Professor Iruka turned around and said " As of this point on you two are know longer my students and have one month to train your partner" getting a nod Iruka continued "Well I guess I will see you in one month take care of yourselves."

Sakura and Naruto at the same time said " Thank you Professor Iruka and see in one month."

Going home and reaching their houses both Naruto and Sakura turn tords each other. Sakura said "So, Naruto tomorrow do you want to train together to grow stronger." Naruto thought about it and replied "Sure Sakura sounds like fun." Sakura nod and was about walk home until she stop and stared at Naruto. Naruto getting was about to ask what was wrong until Sakura tackled him into a hug. Naruto seeingblush thinking why was Sakura giving him a hug when Sakura said in a whisper " Thanking you for saving me at Lake Verity." Narut said" Hey what are best friends for." Sakura hear this turned tords his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying "Thank you" one last time before running tords her house.

Naruto standing in the same spot frozen his hand on the cheek that Sakura kissed just moments ago thought only one word 'wow'.

**AN: This is my first story so can I have some reviews. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Results and Second Partner

Pokemon X Naruto crossover

**I am still new at this for writing this fanfiction. However, what matters to me is trying by best. Ever since I typed me first chapter one thing has been bugging thing thats been bugging me is who I am going to put as gym leaders? So I want to ask you the fanfiction fans who do you think should be the gym leaders.**

**I will let you know what I have come up with as gym leaders. First gym leader is Kabuto Izanami and yes he is good in my fanfiction. Second gym leader is Ino Yamanaka and I also am putting her as part time coordinator, I'll explain later. Third gym leader is Hinata Hyuga, which is why is not a Naru/Hina fanfiction. Fourth gym leader is Choji Akimichi. Fifth gym leader is Kurenai Yuhi. Sixth gym leader is Tenten. Seventh gym leader is Haku. Eighth gym leader is Kakashi Hatake.**

**Just to tell you this now most of the people in naruto series beside in the hidden leaf vilage are not going to be in this fanfiction. Don't were Garra is going to be in it but he is not a crazy boy.**

Chapter 2

Twinleaf Town

It has been almost a month since Naruto and Sakura got their start pokemon. During the time Naruto's mom was help Sakura with how to be a better coordinator by giving out pointers. While this was going on Naruto and his partner Chimchar trained alone in the forest. However, to make sure that Naruto didn't do anything stupid Kushina made her Kyubi(Ninetales) go along with Naruto to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

Naruto and Sakura made a training schedule that got there people mom stronger, faster, and more aware in battle. Mondays was speed training together, Tuesday was strength training together, Wednesday and Thursday was the same thing as Monday and Tuesday but they did it by themselves. Friday, was battle day for they battled multiple times until their pokemon couldn't go any longer. Saturday, was move day for which Naruto called it. Move day was when Naruto and Sakura taught their starter pokemon how to power up their moves and learn new ones. Sunday was do anything you want day. For Naruto it was a times to go to Lake Verity and visit Buizel and get it to become friends with Buizel and train together. Sakura came up with contest moves and battle stragies. Kushina helped her a lot for she was a contest coordinator champion. She competed in Four Grand Festival Contest and won three of them.

By the last day of the month Chimchar and Piplup have become stronger and faster and were use to battling. Chimchar was faster and stronger then Piplup, but had a hard time battling Piplup for it moved like a contest pokemon whenever in battle, which made it difficult to fight. Chimchar got the basics down in battle and learned new moves that it replaced its old moves with. Chimchar moves were fury swipes, flame wheel, dig and somehow learned flamethrower just by overpowering it's ember attack. Piplup moves consisted of bubble beam, peck, bide, and for reasons unown learned ice beam.

Since today was the last day Naruto and Sakura decided just to relax for the day and think about tomorrow. Naruto on the other hand decide to go visit buizel.

"Where do you think you are going young mand" asked/yelled Kushina "your suppose to be relaxing."

" Mom I know but since today was the day before I become a trainer I was going to go get Buizel and bring him here. So, once tomorrow comes around Buizel could be my partner." said Naruto wish though he didn't have to tell his mother.

Kushina just stared at her little boy, which to naruto felt like hours. Finally, Kushina let out a sign and smiled at him before reaching into her pocket and brought out a pokeball."Instead of just bringing Buizel home why don't you just catch it and make it official."

Naruto was shocked by what his mother just said to him, but once his mother toss him the ball he caught it and said "Thank you" and took off running with chimchar on his shoulder.

* * *

Lake Verity

Naruto and Chimchar finally arrived at Lake Verity and started to look and shout for Buizel. After a while Buizel jumped out of the water and ran out tackled Naruto to the ground giving him a hug.

"Its nice to see you too Buizel" said Naruto.

'Bui Bui' said Buizel

"Now Buizel todays the day" said Naruto.

Buizel looked up confused on what his future partner was talking about, until Naruto got up and held out a pokeball.

"For it is time for me to catch you Buizel" said Naruto.

After Buizel heard that it jumped away and got ready for battle. Chimchar jumped off of Naruto shoulder and too got ready for battle.

As of who would make the first move that was decided by Naruto who called out "Alright Chimchar use flamethrower."

Chimchar launch a fast flamethrower from its mouth wanting to end this quickly. However, Buizel was ready for it and fired a water gun right at the flamethrower. When the two attacks hit each other it caused a small explosion.

Not worrying about the outcome Naruto gave out another command "Now use flame wheel."

Chimchar did as it was told and started forward inside a ball of fire.  
Buizel use thinking along the same lines as Naruto and launch forwardward using aqua jet as a counter. The two attacks collided, but Buizel's aqua jet was having the advantage and was pushing chimchar back.

Naruto seeing that chimchar was losing called out "Okay stop and duck under Buizel then use fury swipes."

'Chim Char Char Char Char' Chimchar did as it was told and started slashing at buizel.

Buizel manage to get away after being hit by Chimchars fury swipe. Buizel counterattacked with sonicboom making contact with chimchar.

Naruto seeing Chimchar being hit with a sonicboom got an idea and ordered "Chimchar use the force of the sonic boom and use dig."

Chimchar once about to hit the ground used dig and avoid some of the damage if being able to use dig. After Chimchar used dig, Buizel landed, but was knocked right back into the air by Chimchar coming out of the ground.

Without any hezitation Naruto gave the next order "Chimchar now use flamethrower."

Chimchar made contact with its flamethrower and sent Buizel back to the ground hard.

Naruto wanting to finish this up quickly without hurting Buizel to much said "Now lets rap this up with Flame wheel."

Chimchar came crashing down onto Buizel in its covered body flame ball causeing dust to spread everywhere. When the smoked cleared Chimchar was panting and stand on top of a smokey Buizel.

Naruto seeing this reacted as fast as he could and enlarged the pokeball and throw it at Buzel. Before making contact Chimchar jump off and looked just in time to see Buizel going inside the pokeball.

The pokeball closed shut and its button turned red just as the ball started to shake once, twice, three times before it stopped and sparkles went off it showing that Buizel was caught.

Naruto walk forward along with Chimchar and picked up the pokeball and just stared at it. After a few seconds Naruto smiled and whisper just loud enough for Chimchar to hear "Welcome to the team Buizel."

"Come on Chimchar lets go home" said Naruto. 'Chimchar' as Chimchar climbed onto Naruto shoulder and started back to Twinleaf Town.

* * *

Twinleaf Town

As soon as Naruto got back he just went straight home. As soon as Naruto opened the door to his house he called out "Mom! Mom I'm home."

Kushina hearing her son's voice came to greet him and saw a wide smile on his face and knew what he caught Buizel. She gave him a smile and asked him something that she already knew the answer to "So did you catch Buizel?"

To answer his Mother's question Naruto took out the pokeballthat held Buizel, enlarged it, and threw it up into the air. As soon as he did the pokeball released Buizel. Buizel once released looked around a little confused until he saw Naruto and gave a soldier salute to him. Naruto was a little taken by the greeting that Buizel gave, but shrugged it off and announced "Buizel what you in is my home and who is behind you is my mother Kushina."

Buizel turned around and saw Kushina waving at it. Then for the second surprise of the day kneeled down on one leg, the other leg bent forward and Buizel right arm crossing upward bowed to Kushina.

Taken again by what Buizel had done surprised Both Kushina and Naruto. After a couple of seconds Kushina said "Well aren't are the little trooper and passionate knight." Turning to Naruto "You never told me your new partner was like this."

Naruto replied back "To be honest this is knew for me too."

It was get late and after telling his mom what happened Naruto went up to his room to get some sleep with Chimchar still on his shoulder and Buizel following closely behind. After getting his night close on he said to people that were getting ready to fall asleep "Well you two tomorrow is the big day I hope you are ready to start our journey tomorrow?"

'Bui Bui Bui' 'Chimchar Char'

"Yeah me too" replied Naruto who after that little conversation with his pokemon fell asleep.

**Thats the end of chapter 2. For Buizel little greeting are going to be known are Soldier salute and Knights Bow. Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up call and First Battle

Naruto X Pokemon crossover

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while. However, school just started up and in just the first three days I havve a crap load of homework. Anyway just let you know that I have have a committment to make for school coming first and whatever I have free time I write the next chapters in my stories.**

**Amaterasuice: Make Lee the fighting type, and Hinata the water type.**

**I have to say that Amaterasuice is correct with the change in gym leaders.**

**So, just a reminder the first gym leader is Kabuto Izanami and yes he is good in my fanfiction. Second gym leader is Ino Yamanaka and I also am putting her as part time coordinator, I'll explain later. Third gym leader is now going to be Rock Lee. Hinata Hyuga is also noe being the fourth gym leader, which again is why is not a Naru/Hina fanfiction. Fifth gym leader is Kurenai Yuhi. Sixth gym leader is Tenten. Seventh gym leader is Haku. Eighth gym leader is Kakashi Hatake.**

**Now, I figured that for the trainers that Naruto and Sakura have to face I will tell you about. Also, I want the the opinions of the fans again of what they want so that everyone is happy.**

**Sasuke is a trainer and Naruto's rival and Sakura's secret love between Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba is a trainer Naruto will be facing. Kiba will be using pokemon that that have one move in particular can you guess what it is?. Shikamaru is a trainer that also Naruto will have to face as well. He will be using six of the same pokemon with different evolutions, care to take a guess? Ino will face Naruto in the Gym, but will also face Sakura in contest, explained in the story. Neji is going to to be a trainer that faces Naruto. All his pokemon are evolution pokemon that evolve by trade or fast evolution such as evolving from a certain item. Temari is facing Sakura in contests.**

**Now the ones I have trouble with are Shino, Garra, Haku, and Hinata. For Haku and I want your opinion if I should put them also as corrdinators along with Ino. Garra, again I want your opinion if he should be just a trainer or one of the elite four, if not in the elite four then his father is. Now is tricky for me he is either going to be in the elite four. If not then his father is going to be in the elite four. If shino is not in the elite four then he is either a trainer, corrdinator, or both. I want your help to** **decide.**

**Also, as for Choji, Kankuro, the sound genin, the sound five I haven't thought of what to do with them yet.**

**I think you heard enough of me babble, so on with the story.**

"Character talk"

'Pokemon talk'

Chapter 3

_Twinleaf Town_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Naruto's alarm clock was going off, however Naruto was sleeping sleeping right through it. Buizel not used to the noise got up in a battle stance and was doing three-sixties trying to figure out where at damn noise was coming from. After spinning a few times Buizel found the source coming from the alarm clock. Not sure what it was Buizel was trying to figure out how to stop the thing from beeping. Buizel tried everything from tapping it, to shaking it, throwing it, to sonic booming it. Nothing worked this thing was indestructable. Naruto hadn't woken up yet from all the racet that Buizel was making. However, Chimchar was starting to stir from what Buizel what doing to the alarm clock. Chimchar getting to a standing position while the back flame from its behind lit up. Chimchar making a big yawn shaked itself awake saw Buizel now water guning the alarm clock. Chimchar walking over to Buizel patted the pokemon on the shoulder and waited for Buizel to stop with the water works. When Buizel finally stopped his water gun it saw Chimchar walking over to the beeping machine and touched the top, which stopped the the beeping from continuing. Buizel seeing this facepalmed itself not thinking about doing that. Then something accured to him and Buizel asked Chimchar in pokemon talk how do we wake Naruto since the alarm clock didn't wake him up.

Chimchar seeing that Naruto was still asleep signed and walked over and did something unexpected and Buizel thought Buizel was overdoing it a little. 'Chimchar' Chimchar shot a framethrower attack at Naruto's ass, which woke up Naruto. However, since Naruto's ass was on fire he was running around like a headless Doduo. Buizel after waiting a few seconds to focus fired a water gun attack at Naruto's rear end.

"he he thank you Buizel for putting out my flaming bottom" said a grateful Naruto while Buizel him his soldier salute. Naruto turning his head to Chimchar and said "Thank you for waking me up Chimchar, but lighting my ass on fire might have been a bit much." Chimchar just stare at Naruto in a little embarrisment while scratching the back of its head. However, Naruto gave it the job of waking Naruto up if he didn't get up from the alarm clock.

Naruto after getting dressed he walked down the stairs were his mother was cooking dinner and Ninetails at her side "Morning son who I love so much" said Kushina while her faithful pokemon gave out a 'yip' as her greeting.

"Morning mom" 'Chimchar' 'Bui Bui' gave greetings from Naruto, Chimchar, and Buizel. Naruto took his seat at the table while Buizel and Chimchar went over to their food containers. Kushina as soon as she was done cooking she came over to the table and gave Naruto and his pokemon their breakfast. However, Kushina wanted her sin to do something for her while his pokemon journey.

"Hey sweety can I have you do something for me while on your journey" his mother said calmly. Naruto and pokemon stopped eating and turned to Kushin. When she saw a that she got there attention she said "I know that Sakura is the contest corrdinator, but please enter the Tsunada contest that will be happening in the next few months."

Naruto was falbbergasted at what his mother just asked him to do and answered back "Uh Um mom why would you want me to enter a contest that is taking place in a few months?"

Kushina understood what her son meant and answered back "Well you know that I used to be a corrdinator and me happy as a mother to see my son enter at least one contest and him on television before he enters the Sinnoh league."

Naruto understood what she meant and said back with a smile "Sure mom I can give you that and I will also keep it a secret. Heck maybe I can trick dad that I am a corrdinator and not doing gym battles as a joke" making him and his mother laugh.

"Also, while on your journey make sure that you take care of your pokemon and Sakura as well" Kushina said with a smile which made nod in response with a small blush on his face.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock_

Kushina got up from the kitchen table and answered the door., which behind it was Sakura.

"Oh good morning Sakura are you here to pick up Naruto" said wide face Kushina trying to tease her son, which was working because she knew Naruto hated when she still thought of him as a baby boy.

"Yes Mrs. Namikaze. I just came by to pick up Naruto and make sure he isn't oversleeping again" replied Sakura.

Naruto got up from the table and walked right over to the door. "No need Sakura I got a warm wake up call" he said while rubbing his rear end.

"Good then lets get going and catch that..." Sakura stopped herself when she Buizel walking up to the door with Chimchar. "Oh nevermind you already got Buizel."

"Yep just Buizel yesterday" said Naruto.

However, that earned him a pouch to the head by Sakura "Why didn't you tell me that you caught Buizel you baka" said a fuming Sakura.

Naruto rubbing where Sakura responded back "I was going to today, and the reason I didn't tell you yesterday was it was already late out and I didn't want to disturb you on our relax day."

There earned him another punch from Sakura who said "A relax day is were your not supposed to do anything."

"Sorry" said a hurting Naruto.

Sakura turned to Buizel and said "Well its nice to meet you Buizel" which Buizel respond 'Bui Bui' with a knight bow. Sakura was a little taken but shrug it off and patted Buizel on the head saying "Welll aren't you a gentleman pokemon"

"Yea you get used to Buizel doing that right Chimchar" said s litlle less hurting Naruto.

'Chimchar'

Kushina was gigging at her son, his pokemon and Sakura playful antics. "Well hope you two are ready because instead of walking we getting to Sandgem we are taking my motercycle" said Kushina this got smiles from Naruto and Sakura, while confused looks for Chimchar and Buizel.

Kushina left them while she went to the garage. It took a few minutes before Kushina came out with a motorcycle with two side cars attactec to it. "Well what are you wanting for hop in" she said with a playful look on her face. Naruto return Buizel to its pokeball while both trainer/corrdinator climbed into the side cars with Chimchar in Naruto's arms. Thats when something hit Naruto and asked Sakura a question "Hey Sakura wheres Piplup at?"

Sakura gave a sheepish grin and answer "Sleeping that pokemon does not have a wake up call time."

"Alright you two hang on tight and Kyubi watch over the house while I'm gone" she got nods from the teenagers and a 'yip' response from Ninetails. "Okay than here we go" yelled out Kushina as the three sped off tolds Sandgem Town.

* * *

_Sandgem Town_

Professor Iruka was doing some research when he looked over to the clock on his desk and saw that Naruto and Sakura might be here soon 'I can't believe that it has alrady been a month already. It seems like yesterday that I gave them their first pokemon' thought Iruka.

All of a sudden there was a loud screeching sound that came from outside. Iruka figuring that something bad might have happened got up from his seat and ran out to the door. However, when he got to the door he found himself staring at Kushina on her motercycle that she loved to ride for the thrill of it and also saw Naruto and Sakura in some side cars on both sides of the motercycle. Iruka now seeing what the sound was regained his composure and said calmly "Well I see you two finally made it, but was is really necessary to drive them in that crazy thing Kushina."

"Yes" announced Kushina, Naruto and Sakura.

Iruka signed and looked to Naruto "Well come on in Naruto and lets get you signed up as a trainer, and give you and Sakura your pokeballs and Pokedex."

Naruto, Sakura and Kushina got off/out of the bike/sidecars and followed Iruka inside the Lab.

They waited a while Professor Iruka came back with ten pokeballs and two Pokedex "Here are are your pokeballs and your pokedex" said Professor Iruka.

"Thank you Professor Iruka" said both Naruto and Sakura.

"Now then Naruto lets get you signed up to compete in the Sinnoh League" said Iruka which he got a nod from Naruto.

Sakura on the other hand had something bugging her and asked "What about me Professor Iruka?"

Before Iruka could answer Kushina jumped into the conversation and responsed first "Sakura you don't register here because since your a corrdinator that means the first contest you enter they register you there."

Sakura hearing that was relieved and nod to Kushina.

Iruka was about to get the registration papers for Naruto when the door open and a young called out "Hello is this Professor Iruka's Labority?"

The young man looked to be the same age as Naruto and Sakura. He had black raven hair and was around Naruto's height and had black eyes. The guy was wearing a blue shirt with a strange fan symbol that on the back of it and wore gray shorts. To the left of him was a pokemon that was yellow with black circles going around his body and a black bolt that was on its front.

Sakura turning to see who spoke and when she saw him her heart was doing a little dance, while her face was showing a pink color forming on her cheeks. She snapped out of her trance when she heard Professor Iruka's voice say "Yes its and may I ask who you are and what I can do for you?"

"My bother told me that this is where I needed to come and sign up for the Sinnoh League and my name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha" said the boy now names Sasuke.

"I see, well then you have to do, and this includes you also Naruot, is to sign this form" said Professor Iruka who got two pieces of paper out of his desk. He handed one to Naruto, then walked over to the new comer and handed him one. It took a few minutes to get the forms signed out but both of them finished and handed them to Iruka. Iruka gave a nod and looked at both of them and said "I will contact to Sinnoh Pokemon League comittee to have them rigister you two for the Pokemon League. It should take only a few minutes, so if you would excuse me."

Iruka left the four to get the two young boys signed up for the pokemon league. By the time Iruka was out of sight Naruto for the Uchiha staring at him , which was starting to get on his nerves. "Do you want something if so then tell me."

"Battle me, loser" said the ungrateful Uchiha.

That got the attention of both Kushina and Sakura from what they just heard. Naruto was now fuming at what he was called. Sure he was picked on a lot when he was younger, but know went far enough to call him a loser. "Alright you ass let battle, but don't say you will regret it when you lose" Naruto said turning tolds the door with Sasuke following him. Kushina and Sakura for different readons. For Kushina its was to make sure that things didn't get out of hand, but Sakura it was to see if the new handsome boy had some moves and to get a better look at him.

Once both trainers got out of the labority they spaced themselves far apart from each other. Sasuke looked tolds Naruto and yelled out "How me pokemon do you have?" "Two so will a two on two sle battle be alright with you?" ask Naruto who got a response back from Sasuke "Whatever dope. Elekid your up first." 'Bi Bi'

**(An: I don't know what Elekid's say in the pokemon language but I'm pretty sure its not Ele, El , or Kid.)**

"Alright Chimchar I want you to be my second pokemon 'Chimchar' good but for my first pokemon, Buizel Time for Battle!" yelled out Naruto while throwing Buizel's pokeball and out came Buizel. 'Bui Bui'

"Hn you are Dope and this will be an easy win for me for my Elekid has the advantage" said a smirking Sasuke

"Don't underestimate my Buizel's skill. Lets start this battle Buizel use sonic boom" Said Naruto. Buizel used the sonic boom from its twin tail to attack Elekid.

"Hn, Elekid use thunder" said a not imprest Sasuke. 'Bi Bi Bi' Elekid started spinning its arms like a windmill and launch its electric attack. The sonic boom didn't stand a chance and it was blown away with Buizel, who got hit by the Thunder.

'Bui!' "Buizel hang in theiruse water gum" shouted Naruto.

'bui Bui' Buizel followed its order and fired a shot of water at Elekid that looked like it was going to make contact.

"Hn, Double Team" said yet again a calm Sasuke. Once the water gun was about to connect with Elekid there were five Elekids. The middle fake Elekid disappeared from the water gun strike. Naruto was about to order another attack, but Sasuke beat him to it "Alright now Elekid charge in and use Brick Break." All the Elekis that remained charged in moved around in random positions.

Naruto wanting to make sure that it didn't launched another attack "Buizel use sonic boom rapidly until you find the real one." 'Bui Bui Bui Bui' Buizel was now launching a furry of sonic booms at all the Elekids. The attacks connected, but the real one was nowhere to be found. It was when the Brick Break landed that Elekid jumped at the last seciond without being noticed into the air.

Sasuka was now smirking at the pounding that he was giving Naruto's pokemon with and order another attack "Elekid use thunder one more time."

Naruto seeing what was about to happen took a chance with combination attack that he made up in battle practises with Sakura. "Alright Buizel trust me on this and use aqua jet."

Sakura and Kushina who were watching the battle from the sidelines were shocked at what Naruto Just ordered buizel to do. They thought was probible going to object the order, but buizel followed up with the attack.

Sasuke just smirked seeing this was going to be an easy win for him. Elekid finally launched its thunder attack at Buizel who was charging in with its aqua jet.

Before the aqua jet and thunder collided with each other Naruto gave out one final order "Now Buizel spin with the aqua jet." Buizel started spinning, which made Buizel disappear into a swirling aqua jet. When the thunder made contact with the rotating aqua jet it seem to combine with it. It looked like the electricity from the top of the aqua jet was being sent down by each rotatin that it made.

Sasuke was shot out of its calmness and statred to worry. Buizel connect its electric aqua jet with Elekid. Buizel stopped spinning once it made contact panting at the amount of power to make sure to keep spinning and not let the thunder attack do any damage.

"Thunder punch" said Sasuke not wanting to lose this battle. The attack hit home sending Buizel flying.

'Bui Bui' Buizel's eyes were now swirls making it a sign that it couldn't battle anymore.

"You did great Buizel take a nice long rest" said Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kushina were having thoughts on the first battle.

'Too bad Naruto' thought Sakura who was impressed with the combination attack that Naruto used. SHe want back to looking at Sasuke.

'The dope almost got me their with that attack' thought Sasuke 'I'm going to have to take him more seriously'.

Kushina couldn't be more pound at what her son just done, but was a little sad that he lost his first battle. 'Naruto you make one heck of a corrdinator with those combination attacks'.

Naruto shook off his loss and nod to Chimchar who nodded back leaping of its shoulder. "Lets star the next battle my second pokemon will be Chimchar" said Naruto

"Whatever dope. Elekid use thunder punch" order Sasuke taking this battle to the next level.

"Chimchar dig"said Naruto. 'Chimchar' Chimchar was quick and burode underground. Elekid stopped seeing no point in charging anymore, but was then thrown into the air when Chimchar a fist from under it.

As quickly as it started it suddenly ended. Sasuke was shock at how fast the dig was. Sakura and Kushina weren't really surprised at what happened for Naruto and Sakura trained together for a month.

"Elekid return" said Sasuke "Grotle stand by for battle."

Out came the evolve form of Turtwig which shock both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto wanted to know where he got it and shouted out "Hey! Where did you get that Grotle?"

"I got Grotle a month age when it was just a turtwig" said Sasuke.

It now made sense to Naruto and Sakura on who now got that Turtwig. 'It was this jerk/handsome devil' thought different opinions from Naruto and Sakura.

"Lets start" said Sasuke "Use Razor Leaf." Grotle fired at least 15 leaves per second showing it was well trained.

"Framethrower" said' Naruto. Chimchar fired its attack burning down all the leaves and hitting Grotle slightly. This shook Sasuke a bit see this little fire pokemon could use framethrower.

"Use Bullet Seed" order Sasuke wanting to end this quickly. Grotle took a step forward and opened its mouth shooting its attack.

Naruto whisper "dig" which Chimchar did when the first attack landed in front of it. Naruto noticed that attack had a lot power, but a lot of control for the attack was hitting everything in its path.

Grotle finally stopped its to let the smoke clear from its attack. Sasuke smirk at the destruction his attack caused hoping that he got at least one hit in. "Well dope i think that your Chimchar..." Sasuke's sentence was cut short when Chimchar popped for under Grotle and sent it onto its back.

"Now chimchar use Flame Wheel at full power" order Naruto.

Chimchar got it its rotating ball of flames and made contact with Grotle making it unable to battle. Sasuke was shock that he lost the battle. Naruto was being congrulated by his mother and Sakura.

That was rthen that they heard clapping coming from Iruka. "I'm glad to two trainers show great potential in battle" said Professor Iruka who in hand had two Trainer cards. He gave them both to Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka gave a revive to Naruto for winning his first real battle.

"Hey dope" called Sasuke which made everyone turn to him "From this point on we are rivals, so be prepared for our next battle" who then turn and started to walk tords the Pokemon Center.

Buizel was revived to from the revive that iruka gave to Naruto. Buizel was glad its loss was not invain for Chimchar winning the next two matches. Iruka was smiling and said "Well I hope you two have a great journey and make sure to keep in touch."

Kushina gave both Naruto and Sakura a hug and said "Naruto good luck in your Gym battles and Sakura good luck in being a Corrdinator." Both said "Thank you. See you later Professor Iruka, Mom/Kushina." They both turnedand headed tords Route 202.

"Are you going to worry about them" said Iruka.

"No. They have what it takes to be the best they can be" said Kushina wiping a tear from her cheek.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. But school is pouring homework on me and it comes first. However, whenever I have time I am writing the next chapter to this story.**

**Please Review and answer the question on the top of this chapter!**


End file.
